ERES
by Tekoshi
Summary: siendo mi primer fic... decidi hacerlo de hibike euphonium... gracias a una idea que me vino a la mente mientras xat con un amigo... :3


**ERES…**

Una tarde de verano, ya había pasado una semana desde que ganamos las nacionales, rena había decidido tomar valor y declararle lo que siente a taki-sensei, me pidió q la apoyara para pudiera tener un momento asolas con él y decirle lo que siente…

Y ahí estaba en la sala de maestros con él, había un silencio incomodo, hasta que se escucharon las primeras palabras….

Taki: que sucede rena-san?

Rena: taki-sensei…. Usted…. Me gusta…..

Ahí estaban esas palabras que por tanto tiempo había querido decirle, pero no sé porque sentía algo extraño en mí, era como un dolor leve en mi pecho, algo que me apretaba y me sofocaba, de ahí hubo un momento hasta que taki-sensei dio su respuesta…..

Taki: así que era eso… eres una muy buena persona… pero no creo que sea posible que hubiera algo entre nosotros….

Rena: ….. e-es solo porque soy menor que usted?

Taki: bueno no diría que es solo eso…. La verdad hay alguien a quien no he podido olvidar…. Y a quien nadie podrá remplazar….

Por alguna razón al escuchar esas palabras sentí algo de satisfacción, aunque ya savia cual iba a ser la respuesta de taki-sensei era mejor si rena lo escuchaba por si misma…

Rena guardo silencio, y salió con paso tranquilo de la sala, yo Salí de inmediato a la salida para esperarla…

Cuando llego tenía un semblante deprimido, no savia que decirle, solo pude decirle unas simples palabras….

Kumiko: ¿volvemos a casa?

Rena solo asedio con la cabeza y me siguió….

Para pasar un poko más de tiempo con ella y no dejarla sola decidí cambiar la ruta e ir con ella a la colina la cual subimos durante el festival pasado….

Unas ves ahí rena dijo unas palabras….

Rena: ya lo savias?

Kumiko: ¿eh…? ¿Qué cosa…?

Rena: lo de taki-sensei?

Kumiko: digamos que algo así….

Hubo un momento de silencio…

Después de un momento rena se detuvo….

Kumiko: ¿qué sucede...?

Rena: lo recuerdas…. Lo que sucedió aquí….

Kumiko: no sé a qué te refieres exactamente…

Rena: savia que no lo recordarías… después de todo tienes una personalidad atroz….

Rena sonrió…. En ese momento vino a mí un pequeño fragmento de recuerdo… ella me dijo unas palabras, las cuales dijo que eran una confesión de amor…. Yo no les di mucha importancia….

Después de un momento llegamos a la colina, tuve un sentimiento de nostalgia….

Rena: Kumiko… alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

Kumiko: bueno… no diría enamorarme….

Que es este ambiente tan tenso pensé…

Rena: sabes…. La verdad lo que dije aquella vez era cierto…

Kumiko: eh? A que te refieres….?

Rena: no me hagas repetirlo….

Rena se puso enfrente de mí y tomo mi rostro suave mente con sus manos…. No savia q decirle ya que estaba algo conmocionada… a pesar de eso no podía quitarle la mirada era como si tuviera miedo paro a la vez lo deseara…. Y en ese momento… pude notar algo extraño en ella… una pequeña lagrima se formaba al borde de sus ojos… no resistí verla así… solo me dijo unas palabras….

Rena: Kumiko… yo soy alguien especial para ti…?

Tome su mano suave mente y acerque mi rostro al suyo…

Kumiko: Tú siempre serás y haz sido la persona más especial para mí…

En ese momento ella soltó su lagrima y toco sus labios con los míos… era un sabor dulce y a la vez salado… tenía un sentimiento cálido en mi pecho y mi corazón no paraba de latir… solo tomamos un momento para vernos… ella sonrió…

Rena: al final no eres tan mala….

Kumiko: no soy tan mala como tú dices….

Luego bajamos y volvimos a la estación… durante todo el camino ella no soltó mi mano… abordamos el tren y nos sentamos una junto a la otra… solo me susurro una palabras al oído…

Rena: ¿Kumiko… me quieres…?

Ella sonrió como un pequeño demonio… porque savia q me daba vergüenza decirlo…

No contaba con que aprovecharía un momento para quitarle un pekeño beso… se sorprendió… me miro…

Kumiko: no me hagas repetírtelo….

Luego de eso empezamos a ser más cercanas… por supuesto que Midori lo noto primero… pero lo acepto y se alegró por nosotras… la que le tomo un poko de tiempo asimilarlo fue a kato-chan… pero después termino aceptándolo… desde entonces todas nos llevamos bien…

Y así empieza otra nota….


End file.
